Ranli Jeggare
History Born to two famous adventurers from Korvosa, Ranli was raised into the adventuring lifestyle. She was the first born and only daughter of Gazara and Gellius Jeggare. The family didn't really stay in anyone one place for long. Always on the quest for more adventure, treasure, and knowledge. Ranli was four when she received her first weapon and started her training. Her mother had decided it was time when one of her tantrums had cause claws to grow and her eyes to glow bright red. Much to her father's dislike Ranli had her first fight and win by age six. It was under her mother's and aunt's watchful gaze but was still shocking to the Sylph Wizard. Her childhood and teenage years followed much of the same pace. There was one place Ranli could go home that her family visited often. Deep in the Cinderlands was the home of the Skoan-Quah. The Shoanti tribe had adopted her parents and in effect their family as well. On her sixteenth birthday Ranli participated in the Skoan-Quah rite of passage. She had entered a large maze of caves laces with fear and illusion traps with the goal of reaching the center. When she emerged with a vulture skull they gave her the name "Fear Eater". Since, Ranli continued to worth with her family. Locating and clearing lost ruins for their treasure and knowledge. She was in one such job when she fell into a pit trap and washed up on Reach's shores. Appearance Ranli is a half orc of light coloring. She inherited her mother's tusks and muscular build which was toned down by her father's litheness. Long think black hair that is swept to one side with the left side of her head shaved to stubble. Ears adorned with piercing and large hoops poke out at a point. Her eyes are round and black as well, unless angry. In which they turn a deep dark red. A speckle of freckles adorn the bridge of her nose and cheeks. Ranli is normally adorned in light clothing over top the mithral chain shirt her father purchased for her. Hidden underneath is the large Shoanti tattoo given to her after completing her rite. It is an intricate tribal design filled with geometric symbols of a wolf, skull, and a large vulture that sits on her right shoulder. Names in Shoanti that represent her family and ancestors are linked together with hidden lines and shapes. Personality Ranli is a cheerful person typically. She takes life with a smile and a laugh, doing her best to bring cheer to those closest to her. Those she deems worthy and needing of it gains her protection and gains it quickly. She's quick to step between them and danger. Her fury is usually reserved to battle. However, those that insult her or her loved ones are quickly shut down. Normally with a greatsword through their body. Deeper emotions, like love and true fear escape her. Aspirations Ranli arrived in the Reach and quickly realized she no longer had her parents' fame to contend with. Realizing a long buried dream she acquired funds to start Reach Adventurers Guild. It is her dream that it become a prominent and sought after adventurers guild in the reach. A place for people to gather and acknowledge their dreams. Category:Character